rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed Guardians
The following is a list of unnamed Guardians who were seen in ReBoot. Guardian Council Members There are several members of the Guardian Council. During the Web Creature crisis in Mainframe the Guardian Council voted to activate the bomb they planted in Mouse's communicator. One female Council member was adamant on activating it. In order to activate the bomb each member of the Council had to release security codes. Each member had a small ball in front of them with controls. They touched it to release their codes, this activated an hourglass type timer that controlled the explosive, and the countdown began. They comply to Turbo's wish to be left alone, unaware that he tampered with the timer to give Bob time to find the bomb before it explodes. (Trust No One) Guardian Tracking Team A team of three Guardians was sent to the Desert Port System to retreive what they thought was Guardian 452, Bob. The team was two male Guardians lead by a female Guardian. The team also had a small group of robotic drones with them. The female Guardian had hired Slimey Goober to steal Bob's Key Tool from him, but the little binome failed. The group faced off in a firefight with Matrix and Turbo. They were pinned down in a bar, but managed to destroy most of the Guardian teams drones. The male Guardians managed to corner AndrAIa and Frisket and tried to use them as a bargaining chip. Frisket made short work of them. AndrAIa ended up fighting the female Guardian, deflecting her gun shot and shooting her own poisonous fingernails at the Guardian. She fell unconscious. (The Episode With No Name) Guardian Soldiers Guardian Soldiers make up the bulk of the Guardian military. During Daemon's reign they wore white armour with her symbol on their shoulders and purple helmets. They operated the Guardian Armada. The Armada gained access to Mainframe and were shot down in the city's port. A couple of soldiers made it into the Control Tower and opened the system to the Net, allowing the entire Armada to enter the system. (Daemon Rising) Daemon had the Guardians prepare several small devices called seeds. She then infected the seeds and choose some select soldiers to be Seed Carriers and take the seeds to each system on the Net. (see below) Turbo lead a small group of soldiers to capture AndrAIa and Matrix. The two sprites fought a group of about 78 Guardian Soldiers. Matrix and AndrAIa were in Exoskeleton Suits, and had a slightly easier time fighting the soldiers. (Cross Nodes) Guardian Sentries Guardian Sentries are guards stationed in Daemon's throne room in the Master Clock. They wore long blue robs and silver masks. They also carried swords. Mike the TV was scared of them when he was transported to the Super Computer. (Daemon Rising) The Sentries also served as the choir during Mike's song dedicated to Daemon. (Cross Nodes) Seed Carrier The Seed Carrier was a Guardian given the task of delivering one of Daemon's infected seeds to the Satellite System. Matrix and AndrAIa chased her into the system and shot down her ship. She survived the crash and ran inside the system's Principal Office. They cornered her in front of the system's Core Energy. They got too close and she jumped into the energy stream. She was deleted, leaving the seed floating in the energy. (Cross Nodes) Guardian Hacker Daemon ordered the Guardians to try and breach the firewall protecting Mainframe. Daecon had a male Guardian skilled at hacking take charge of the project. They used a decoder computer to analyze the complex encryptions protecting the firewall. Due to Mouse's powerful encryptions the Guardian Hacker was unable to breach the firewall. Daecon was very upset that they were unable to hack into the small system, and took it out on the project leader. (What's Love Got To Do With It?) The Guardian hacker was later seen when Bob was brought in for medical treatment. He tried several ways to break the black covering around Bob's body, but everything he tried damaged the room and equipment. Eventually the Key Tools returned and saved Bob. The Guardian hacker was present when the Key Tools returned. (Null Bot of the Bride) Rescue Guardians Two Guardians accompanied Turbo to Mainframe just after its Twin City was destroyed. They didn't speak, but did help to clean up the disaster as best they could. (What's Love Got To Do With It?) Category:Guardians Category:Sprites Category:ReBoot characters Category:Females Category:Males